memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Liste von Mitgliedswelten der Föderation
Können Planeten Mitglieder der Föderation sein? Sind es nicht eher die jeweiligen Rassen und Kulturen? Wenn ich mir Cardassianer oder klingonen anschaue, die leben auf zahlreichen Planeten und Kolonien. Die Erde hat ja auch einige Kolonien. Zudem sind die Xindi, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, relativ heimatlos nachdem der Planet zerstört wurde. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 10:58, 8. Mär 2005 (GMT) :Auf en:Talk:List of Federation members wurde diese Frage auch gestellt, und die jetzt eingestellte Liste ist einfach nur eine Übersetzung des Artikels von MA/en. Allerdings wurde auf der Seite kein Konsenz gefunden. Aber ich sehe das ähnlich wie Cid, es besteht die Unklarheit, ob ein Planet in die Föderation eintritt oder eine Rasse. Das wurde auch in den Serien mal so mal so gehandhabt, das einzige, was sicher ist, ist dass nur vereinte Planeten in die Föderation eintreten können (TNG: "Kontakte"). Im übrigen hieß der Link zu dieser Seite vorher auch Liste der Föderationsmitglieder, vielleicht schon auf den Unterschied hinweisend. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] :: Hm... also der Name der ''Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten deutet darauf hin, dass man in der Tat von Föderationswelten sprechen kann. Vermutlich haben sich die Macher von Star Trek nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass es ja auch Rassen geben kann, die auf mehreren / auf keinem Planeten leben und trotzdem der Föderation beitreten. -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 17:20, 8. Mär 2005 (GMT) :::Das Argument pro diese Form ist simpel: bei manchen Welten ist bekannt, dass sie von einer heimischen Spezies bewohnt sind und/oder zur Föderation gehören, jedoch nicht wie man sie selbst bezeichnet bzw. welche Spezies dort leben. Mit den Welten kann man also im Prinzip am wenigsten Fehler machen, noch dazu da es unabhängige Welten bestimmter Spezies (auch Menschen) gibt, die man bei einer Spezies-Liste ausschliessen müsste. Es wird ausserdem immer wieder von "den Mitgliedswelten" geredet, daher werden die Autoren den selben Gedanken gehabt haben. Bei heimatlosen Spezies wird es schwierig, aber die haben doch meist "Ersatz-Hauptsitze" wie die Xindi. --84.130.168.140 17:43, 8. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::::wie wäre es wenn wir die erste liste aufteilen in kolonien und heimatplaneten? --Shisma 13:03, 9. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::Wenn Du genau weißt, was eine Kolonie und was eine Heimatwelt ist ;-) Ich glaub allerdings dass das unnütze Arbeit wäre (angesichts Kolonie z.B.), da gibt es wohl wichtigeres zu tun. --Memory 01:37, 10. Jul 2005 (UTC) Beteigeuze ?!? in dem buch ''The Art of Star Trek ist auf einigen photos von alien-kostümen die in irgendwelchen versammlungszenen genutz wurden, die Bezeichnung "Der Botschafter von Beteigeuze" zu lesen. ist natürlich fraglich ob diese bezeichnung überhaubt canon ist. in dem roman "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" ist "Beteigeuze V" der Planet von dem Ford Prefect und Zaphod Beeblebrox stammen. kann es sein das dies ein insider-gag ist? --Shisma 11:01, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Das könnte knapp werden: Fletchers Designs stammen aus 1978/79, der Roman erschien erst 1979. Beteigeuze ist allerdings auch ein echter Stern, der beiden Kreativen als Namensgeber gedient hat . . Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:35, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::mhh... ist die bezeichnung nun canon? gesagt wurde es meines wissens nach nicht.. gehört also eher nach Unbenannte Rassen#Beteigeuze --Shisma 08:19, 30. Sep 2005 (UTC) Nicht Bewohnte Planeten in der Föderation Wieso sind Saturn und Titan denn hier aufgelistet? Nach meinen Informationen haben beide (zumindest aber Saturn) keine Kolonie und Heimatplaneten sind es schon gar nicht Aber im Orbit des Saturn gibt es immerhin eine Werft und mindestens eine Raumstation, das kommt einer Kolonie gleich, nur eben im Orbit und nicht auf dem Planeten selbst. --D47h0r 12:43, 24. Jul 2006 (UTC) Wo sind denn da eine Werft und eine Raumstation? Ok, habs mit dem Mars und Utopia Planitia verwechselt... --D47h0r 10:17, 25. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Aber selbst der ist kein eigenständiges MItglied und gehört eher in den Artikel Kolonie --Wunder-PILLE 12:15, 25. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::naja, mitgleid wäre zB. die Vereinigte Erde, Alpha Centauri und Terra Nova. alles unabhänige welten. unter vereinigte Erde fällt auch der Mond obwohl auch der eine unabhänige kolonie sein müsste. --88.72.201.112 12:23, 25. Jul 2006 (UTC) :::Ob Terra Nova dazu gehört wissen wir ja eigentlich nicht. Wieso ist der Mond denn unabhängig?--Wunder-PILLE 21:48, 25. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::::naja, in "terra prime" wurde sowas gesagt. aber damit war eher wirtschaftliche und nicht politische unabhänigkeit gemeint --Shisma 07:36, 26. Jul 2006 (UTC) Wäre es nicht einfacher wenn wir alle Gasriesen aus der liste streichen und nicht noch diskutieren wo Unabhängigkeit anfängt und wo nicht? :Da Mars und Mond schon als Kolonie eingetragen sind, denke ich, sollten alle Planeten des Sol-Systems aus der Liste gestrichen werden, außer die Erde. --Tobi72 14:18, 29. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::nunja, alpha centauri ist auch nur eine kolonie und trotzdem gründungsmidglied. darum geht es ja um politische unabhänigkeit. die vereinte erde beinhaltet imo mars und luna. also ja, ich bin dafür^^--Shisma 15:51, 29. Jul 2006 (UTC) Unterschied Worin liegt eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen "möglich" und "wahrscheinlich"? Sind sie jetzt Mitglieder oder nicht? Wie kommen wir denn drauf, dass ein Palnet / eine Welt Mitglied ist, wenn es gar nicht irgendwo bestätigt wurde/ist. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 23:42, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Tja, so ganz klar ist mir das auch nicht. Vermutlich sind die "wahrscheinlichen" die, wo man allgemein davon ausgeht, dass sie Mitglied sind, es aber nie gesagt wurde, aber zum Beispiel steht da auch Benzar, obwohl im Artikel eindeutig gesagt wird, es sei sogar ein "wichtiges Mitglied". Alles recht unübersichtlich, muss mal überarbeitet werden...--Bravomike 07:49, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Wenn keine Einwände bestehen, würde ich mal die Liste der möglichen mit der Liste der wahrscheinlichen Mitglieder vereinigen.--Plasmarelais 15:47, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Spekulation und non-canon ich denke aus diesem Artikel müssen viele Völker/Planeten usw gestrichen werden. Allgemein Was machen wir mit Welten, auf denen es eine Kolonie der Föderation gibt, die sind doch keine Mitglieder, oder?--Bravomike 22:09, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bynaus ich fange mal an mit Bynaus unter wahrscheinliche mitglieder. mir erscheint es unwahrscheinlich. dieses Volk kooperiert eindeutig mit der Föderation aber das bedeutet nichts in Bezug auf ihre Mitgliedschaft. Zitat aus dem script: ZERO ZERO ... We will return to... ONE ONE ... your Starbase for whatever... ZERO ZERO ... punishment your system... ONE ONE ... requires of us. der Bynäre Null-Null spricht vom System der Föderation und nicht von seinem eigenem.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:57, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Alpha Proxima II weiter geht es mit Alpha Proxima II. ich kenne die episode nicht aber wenn ich mir den englischen artikel ansehe, sehe ich keinen grund zu der Anname das dies ein Föderationsplanet ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:00, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :ja, da ist einiges im Argen, müsste einiges überprüft werden--Bravomike 20:03, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Arcadia der planet Arcadia ist nicht Canon. die en:Arcadianer gelten in der ma/en als canon obwohl der name der spezies nur sekundärquellen zu entnehmen ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:08, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ardana Ardana: auch hier kenne ich die episode nicht. in unserem artikel steht das es dort eine Zweiklassengesellschaft geben soll. das wiederspricht den grundsätzen der föderation. kann das jemand aufklähren?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:13, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wird in der Folge defintiv als Föderationsmitglied bezeichnet und ist somit Canon. --Klossi 20:32, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::danke :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:14, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Babel Babel: ich dachte immer dieser Planet sei Neutral. weis jemand was darüber?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:14, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Im Original: We have departed Vulcan for the neutral planetoid code-named Babel. Allerdings schon komisch, sind ja alles Föderationsdiplomaten, die über eine interne Angelegenheit beraten, warum man da einen neutralen Planeten braucht?--Bravomike 22:03, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Delta IV Delta IV: wurden die Detaianer wirklich explizit als Föderationsmitglied bezeichent?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:21, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ilia ist in der Sternenflotte. Wird nicht irgendwann mal gesagt, dass nur Föderationsmitglieder in der Flotte sind (irgendwann in Zusamenhang mit den Ausnahmen Worf oder Nog)?--Bravomike 20:39, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::nein, da hieß es nur das angehörige nicht föderativer völker einen hochrangigen Fürsprecher oder so brauchen. ein hinweis liegt allerdings darin das Willard Decker meint, er sei auf Delta IV stationiert gewesen. das spricht dafür, man kann ja keinen angehörigen eines Militärs auf einem unabhängigen Planeten stationieren. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:22, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::also, ich nehme es zurück. ich aktzeptiere Delta IV--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:33, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Dorath I Dorath I: was ist das?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:23, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Efros Efros: name von Planet und Spzies en:Efrosian nicht canon--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:26, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Fillandia Fillandia: siehe oben, spezies soll angeblich en:Ariolo heissen. nicht canon--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:29, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Grazer Grazer: Planet noncannon. Spezies Grazeriten sind canon--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich Evora:siehe oben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:31, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kashet Kashet: das selbe wie bei Fillandia, Efros und Arcadia. siehe en:Kasheeta--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:36, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ktaris Ktaris: Mitgliedschaft ist nicht belegt.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:41, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :im englischen: The Ktarians were officially with the Federation, but they sympathised with the Maquis. In unserem Artikel steht dazu: Katris ist Mitglied in der Föderation, aber viele Ktarianer symphatisieren mit dem Maquis, aber vielleicht sollte die tatäschliche Übersetzung noch mal geprüft werden--Bravomike 21:52, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Peliar Zel II Peliar Zel II: ich sehe keinen hinweis. interessanter artikel en:Peliar Zel native--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:49, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Trill Es wurde mal erwähnt, dass einer der Dax-Symbionten (Curzon) Föderationsbotschafter auf Qonos war. Demnach müssen die Trill und somit auch ihre Heimatwelt der Föderation angehören. --Mark McWire 20:54, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Volon II Volon II: kann es sein das sich jemand vertippt hat und Volan II meinte?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:54, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Xelata Xelata: das selbe wie bei Kashet, Fillandia, Efros und Arcadia. siehe en:Xelatians--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:55, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Zaran II Zaran II: das selbe wie oben. siehe en:Zaranite--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:57, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC)